


YA: The Revive

by WaywardFairchild



Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Five Years Later, Gwen Stacy is Spider-Man, M/M, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Harry Osborn, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Young Avengers Assemble, mentioned Peter Parker/ Harley Keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: The team must deal with a new villain. When a person from Nate's past arrives in the future, the team falls into a civil war. Will the Young Avengers stay together long enough to defeat the new villain.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Cassie Lang & Nate Richards, Cassie Lang & Scott Lang, Gwen Stacy & Teresa Parker, Nate Richards/ May "Mayday" Parker, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Mai Stark-Keener

Cassie attacked the right as Octiva attacked her. She moved out of the way as she moved out of the way. Nate got hit into the ground. Billy and Teddy were trying to get her from behind but they were both thrown away as Teresa and Tommy had obvious concussions. Octiva laughed at the two. A girl flipped off a building and hit her with a web. 

“Wow, I don’t think I want sushi for a while,” The girl said. Nate looked at the girl confused as the rest of the team watched her look at Octiva with a challenge in her eyes.

“Who the hell are you?” Octavia asked.

“Who do I look like?” the girl said. She pulled her down as the others watched. “See when you’re fighting a villain you attack their weak spot.” She moved out of the way as Octiva went down. The girl grinned as Teresa went to web her but she moved out of the way. Gwen looked at the new girl.

“Who are you?” Gwen asked. Nate got up and looked at her as she saw him and ran to him. 

“Nate, lift your face mask or I will use one of my commands and make it lift for you,” the girl said. Nate was still confused as she kissed him. He was shocked but something about the kiss felt right as he stood there next to him. He pulled away after a bit.

“Do I know you?” He asked. She laughed.

“My IronDork doesn’t remember me,” She said. She moved them out of the way as an arm appeared where they were. 

“See this is why you don’t get distracted during a battle,” Gwen told them.

“I see where April gets her attitude problem from,” she said as Nate let his face mask go down. 

“How about we talk after we beat this villain?” Nate said.

“Just another day in Queens,” she said. 

“As if you know Queens,” Teresa said.

“Papa taught me how to get through Queens before I could even walk,” she said. Teresa seemed annoyed. 

“Nate do you have that watch that I gave you before you came to the present?” Mai asked. Nate was confused but he threw over the watch and she placed it on her arm. 

“KAREN activates Baby Spider Protocol,” she said as the Iron Spider suit formed around her. 

“You had the Iron Spider suit this whole time!” Teresa said. 

“He didn’t know. I didn’t know. Which brings up the questions for how I got the suit,” She said. 

“We got another spider?” Billy said. 

“Less talking more fighting,” Cassie said.

“Cassie is right,” Mai said as she dodged an arm that came at her. “May I suggest we work together to take down this villain.” 

“Suggest away but I don’t trust you,” Teresa said. 

“Don’t have to trust me,” Mai said as she dodges another arm.

“You are not the avengers. You think you can defeat me?” Octavia said. 

“Are you really criticizing the legendary young avengers?” Mai asked. Octavia looked at her confused. 

“Who are you kid?” Octavia asked.

“The name is Mai Parker-Keener,” Mai said knowing that Nate in her time had warned her that her father went by Parker. Octavia looked at her confused as the rest of the YA froze. Octiva took that as her moment to escape as the team was now focused on the new girl. 

“Did she just say Parker-Keener?” Billy said. 

“I think she did,” Teddy said.

“I did,” Mai said. 

“That is impossible,” Teresa said. 

“It should be but we don’t know what happened to lead her to be here,” Cassie said. “We need to get back to the compound.”

“How do we know she is Mai?” Nate said.

“Remember how we used to go to Stark Cabin as kids and one summer you dared me to throw you in the lake,” Mai asked.

“I would never…” Nate started.

“So I picked your ass up and threw you in the lake,” Mai said. 

“So you are Mai but why are you here?” Nate asked.

“Because the boy that I love the most is in trouble,” Mai said. “I’m here to stop Kang from coming. If I don’t we will have Thanos and Kang to deal with and I won’t be born.”

“Thanos is dead,” Teresa said.

“Supposedly my parents are dead but I just came from a time when they are leading the avengers and Stark Industries while raising a teenage daughter,” Mai said. The team realized then that the villain was gone.

“We should head back to the tower,” Teddy said.

“I agree,” Tommy said. 

“We will head back and then figure out who miss I-am-the-future-daughter-of-two-dead-heroes really is,” Gwen said. The group headed back to the tower as Mai stayed near Nate. Neither spoke. Mai had a lot on her mind while Nate could not believe she was here. She was wearing her hair the same as when they were growing up. They got to the tower and Mai touched her wrist retracking the Iron Spider suit revealing her clothes which were just a black tee and jeans. Nate was used to her wearing science pun tees that had once belong to her Papa or old band shirts that belonged to her dad. Even at ten, she had stolen clothes from her parents. 

“Does my dad or papa still have a room here?” Mai asked. “I need out of this borrowed shirt. Cassie from the future thought it would be nicer than the stolen band shirts and science puns.”

“That’s April’s?” Nate asked. Mai nodded. 

“If I say it was Papa’s would you believe me,” She joked. 

“Peter wearing anything that isn’t science puns,” Nate said.

“It is actually MJ’s shirt. I stole it from the last time she was at the house. I need to wear something nice and I hated all my shirts. Morgan would have killed me if I went to her  graduation in an AC/DC shirt with a flannel over it,” Mai said.

“Who are you really?” Tommy asked.

“Mai Stark-Keener,” Mai said.

“She is Mai guys,” Nate said. “We should focus on why she is here.” 

“I’m here so you don’t turn evil or did you miss that back on the street?” Mai said.

“You think Nate Richards is going to turn evil?” Gwen said with a chuckle.

“Because of Kang,” Nate said. Mai nodded.

“The person who sent me back thought that you would turn evil if you became Kang. I am the only one who can keep Kang away from you,” Mai said.

“Why is that?” Cassie asked.

“Because Nate is in love with me,” Mai said. Nate looked away feeling blush on his cheek. He had a crush on her when they were kids, but to say that he loved her was crazy.

“So Nate has a crush on you but flirts with us,” Cassie said. Gwen and Teresa nodded.

“I wonder that myself when it was brought to my attention by a family friend,” Mai said.

“I never thought that I would see you again,” Nate said.

“Well here I am and I am not losing you again Nate,” Mai said.

“Meaning when you go back that I am too,” Nate said.

“Not exactly,” Mai said. “Once Dad and Papa are back then I will go back.”

“Meaning you are here because you think you can help save the world,” Cassie said.

“There is a way but I need to talk to Nate before I tell you all about that,” Mai said.

“So we are just supposed to trust Iron Spider there,” Billy said. Teddy nodded in agreement.

“Maybe we should trust her,” Harry said entering. “I got a call from Rhodey saying that his nephew’s daughter showed up. Mai looked at him and smiled.

“Uncle Harry?” she asked.

“I would assume you are talking to me and not some imaginary person,” Harry said.

“I’m Mai,” she said. “Peter and Harley’s kid.”

“I hate to tell you but it’s not possible,” Tommy said.

“What’s not possible?” Mai said.

“Billy and Teddy please explain why you can’t have kids,” Tommy said not wanting to get into it with the child.

“It’s called a surrogate mother,” Mai said. 

“Never mind then,” Teddy said. 

“How should I trust that you’re the daughter of my dead brother?” Harry asked.

“Aunt Penny asked me that once. Right before Cooper and her got into trouble with Papa,” Mai said. Harry froze at the name as did Teresa.

“How do you know about Penny?” she asked. “Not even Tony knows about Penny.” 

“Papa and Penny like to make trips to Grandma’s grave once a year without anyone else in the family. She shows up and then disappears normally,” Mai said.

“Mary keeps saying she will die before she sees Peter again,” Harry said. “She told me that the war over the infinity stones isn’t over yet.”

“You trust her,” Teresa said. “Mary is insane. Which is to be expected now that we now Eva was hydra all along.” 

“Eva Parker?” Mai asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said.

“Papa used to tell stories about how she was a monster who tortured young children,” Mai said.

“It had Anthony hidden under the bed for a week the first time Peter told that story,” Nate said. 

“Nate can we talk in private?” Mai asked.

“Yeah,” Nate said as they went to talk in private about something that Mai did not want the rest of the team to hear. Cassie stood up.

“We will have to decide which side we are on when she comes back,” Teresa said.

“Excuse me,” Cassie said turning to look at the other girl.

“Nate is falling for this temptress,” Teresa said.

“I hate to agree with Teresa but I think this girl is just a fake,” Gwen said.

“I hate to agree with Cassie but this girl seems legit,” Harry said. 

“Thanks, Osborn,” Cassie said. 

“Gwen is right,” Tommy said. “We are being led into a trap.”

“I disagree this girl is something special. We need to figure out what she knows and use that knowledge to save the ones we lost,” Billy said.

“Oh so now you trust her,” Tommy said.

“You know how the avengers fell,” Teddy said. Everyone looked at him. “They fell over someone who wanted revenge. We are no better bickering over a girl we just met who was helpful on the battlefield. So how about everyone cools off and make your own decision based on all the facts and not just the pieces that you find the most important.”

“Wow who knew Teddy had it in him to rant at all of us,” Tommy said. 

“Oh so now we are going to talk about how my boyfriend not talking enough,” Billy said.

“I’m not trying to start a war,” Tommy said.

“Cool it!” Cassie shouted. Everyone became quiet as she looked at the room. “We are a team that works on democracy and right now we aren’t listening to every teammate because Nate  is not in the room.”

“Nate is under her spell,” Gwen said.

“I think you are just jealous that he finally has a girlfriend,” Teresa said.

“If anyone should be jealous it should be me,” Cassie said. “Nate and I were close to dating and then he goes and decides he is going to be with Mai.”

“You don’t know that Cassie,” Billy said.

“He is in love with her. I can tell by the way he was looking at her when she arrived,” Cassie said. She grabbed some coffee before sitting down still annoyed.

“She seems to think he is hers,” Tommy said. “What do we even know about her besides that she is obviously in love with Nate and had done everything she can to be with Nate since she got here.”

“She is apparently Peter and Harley’s kid. She is probably about our age. She also seems to have favoritism for webs like Peter. She is wearing the Iron Spider suit which seems like it was tricked out to work just for her and no one else,” Billy said. 

“That was the suit Peter died in,” Teddy said.

“Can’t be a coincidence that someone gave Nate the suit,” Cassie said.

“You think Peter gave Mai the suit to give to Nate?” Billy asked.

“It is the most logical option. If Peter knew that Mai makes this trip,” Cassie said. 

“Peter Parker is dead. He died five years ago on Titan,” Teresa said. 

“Again that is up for debate,” Teddy said. “For now we need to figure out who Mai is and why she is really here.” The rest of the team nodded as they all looked at each other. The team was in a divide and a war was going to come between them. 


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai tells Nate about the blip and Kang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fills like a filler to me which wasn't the original plan for it but something changed between my notes and writing it and I just left it as is.

Mai Stark-Keener was many things. She had been called out in school for being the daughter of Harley and Peter Stark-Keener who was big shots. Her little friends she had were all avenger kids. They had similar experiences based on being the children on avengers but unlike her, none of them could explain why they became avengers without mentioning their parents. When Mai took over the YA team from the previous leader, she did it because she had the ability to help people. Was Spider-Woman known to the world? Yes, but Mai never left the mask at home. She wanted to hide the fact that she was a Stark-Keener from the world. It was like her one freedom from her responsibilities. Peter and Mai went out on patrols when he was first training his daughter as he figured it was better to train her than to let her try to go behind her parents’ backs. For friends though she didn’t try to associate with anyone outside her hero cliche because the others always just wanted to meet her Papa or her Dad. When she was little, Nate was the only exception to that rule. Nate Richards the adopted son of Sue and Reed Richards. He barely made it home to see his parents. Nate knew his parents were superheroes but they were avengers like Mai’s dads. Mai had always hated the spotlight that her sister and brother enjoyed. Something she shared with her father she found out later. 

“You know I was in my teens when the world found out your grandfather had a son,” Peter told her once when it was just her and him. Something that rarely happened with two other kids in the house. 

“I wish that it was just you and me more often,” She said. He nodded as he told her about the time he blew up his dad’s lab. It was normal for them to talk about everything in their lives. Her father made her feel important and special. So her whole life may have felt like a joke but she had a loving family including two loving siblings. Or so she thought. When April backed her up to leave than she knew that this plan was special. Her papa would support her but she was worried about how her dad would react to the situation. 

She couldn’t worry about that now that she was in front of the boy that she loved so much that she hadn’t seen in so long. She looked at her friend that she had not seen in so long and tried to figure out how to say everything.

“Is it really you?” Nate asked.

“It is,” Mai said. “Someone decided I needed to come to the past to save you.”

“It was a bad idea,” Nate said. Mai laughed.

“That person thought it was wise,” Mai said. “I’m here for you and no one else.” 

“You shouldn’t even be here!” Nate said. “Harley and Peter died!”

“Harley and Peter? When do you call them that?” Mai asked.

“Since your parents decided to send me into the past, to begin with!” Nate said. Mai sighed. She knew he wouldn’t listen to her.

“They called it the blip,” Mai said. “The five years between the snap and the war of Titan.” She saw him look confused. “Papa told me all about it after you were gone.”

“Peter was always great with his timing,” Nate said. 

“He is,” Mai said.

“Not that Harley is any better,” Nate said. Mai nodded as she thought about her dad as well. She looked at her best friend to think about what she was going to do with her life. 

“He is a lot better at some things, but Papa is wonderful,” Mai said. Nate nodded as he watched Mai. “But that is not why I am here.”

“How?” Nate asked. Mai nodded. 

“When the blip happened it brought everyone back. Scott came back before everyone to help so once he is back then everyone is safe and comes back and celebrates,” Mai said. 

“But Scott is not back!” Nate said. “If you said that around Cassie then she will be freaked out.”

“I won’t say anything to Cassie not that Scott is dead. I don’t know the whole situation but I know he will come back and that he helps with the idea,” Mai said. Nate stopped as he looked at Mai.

“You mean we have a chance to bring everyone back to the present,” Nate said.

“According to Papa, yes, but there will be a consequence,” Mai said. Nate nodded as he looked at her.

“What is the consequence?” Nate asked.

“I don’t know,” Mai asked.

“Peter is just great with not getting his only daughter all the details,” Nate said.

“He didn’t think his only daughter would go into the past and try to save the world. He thought I would be safe away from this whole situation,” Mai said. Nate nodded as he waited for her. 

“Peter doesn’t know about your time travel adventures,” Nate said. 

“Yeah, only Cassie and April knew,” Mai said remembering Nate had told her not to tell him. 

“April didn’t go running to Harley and Peter?” Nate asked.

“She mellowed once she stayed with Uncle Harry for a bit,” Mai said. “Actually she mellowed after I lost you. She was something else though.”

“I miss you,” Nate said. 

“I miss you too,” Mai said. She moved closer and kissed Nate as if she needed to kiss the boy. He pulled away.

“What brought on the kissing?” Nate said. Mai tries to figure out how to explain it.

“I have had a crush on you since I was a child. Now I have you back even if it is for a small-time,” Mai said. “I think I realized later in life that I always had a crush on the one person I  could try no matter what would happen in my life. You were the one who knew me no matter the situation.”

“You are something else, Mai Stark-Keener,” Nate said. 

“I guess Mai Parker-Keener would be appropriate at the time. Stark is a pretty big name and I don’t think anyone would know either of those names,” Mai said. Nate laughed at her. “If I rather have been Mai Richards but I don’t think my dads would appreciate it nor any of my other guardians.”

“I can’t even think about what your family would do,” Nate said.

“Anthony would have a field day because everyone would be focused on me instead of him for once,” Mai said.

“Is he still misbehaving?” Nate asked. Mai nodded as the two looked at each other. She didn’t know what else to tell him about back home without giving away what he missed. “What was it like? Once I left I meant.”

“It was weird. My best friend was gone and I had to figure out the world with superpowers. You know Peter Stark-Keener’s daughter is one of the most important people in our time just  because of her parents,” Mai said. 

“It couldn’t have been that weird for you,” Nate said.

“It was very weird,” Mai said. “My only friends are my cousins and other avenger’s kids.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,” Nate said. Mai laughed. 

“You can only listen to what avenger drama is going on and how many times that Cassie and Papa got hurt so many times,” Mai said. 

“I think we should talk about why you really kissed me,” Nate said.

“You think there was a reason,” Mai said. Nate nodded as he looked at her. She moved back and kissed him as if she was trying to distract the boy. Nate tried to pull away but Mai  moved closer. He moved away from her.

“You can’t just avoid the answer,” Nate said.

“Someone asked me to wait to tell you,” Mai said. “I’ll tell you when I know it is time Richards.” 

“I really hate whoever told you to not tell me,” Nate said. Mai smiled. 

“No, you don’t,” Mai said. “You really like this person. They are someone who I hold up high on a pedal stool.”

“Wow, then I must pretend to like this person,” Nate said. Mai giggled as Nate. Nate couldn’t believe this was the same girl that he once joked with as she kissed his cheek under a tree. The same girl who threw him in a lake to show him off. “I really do miss you. You were still the annoying little girl.” 

“I am just a little smaller than you,” Mai said. 

“You are short. You inherited the Stark family short gene,” Nate said.

“I’m not that short!” Mai said. Nate laughed as Cassie entered.

“Is she ready to talk to the team?” Cassie asked.

“Yeah, she has some news for us about what is going to happen,” Nate said.

“It’s all good news. They will celebrate the name Stark for many years and not my father’s name but my grandfather because time travel is a bitch to create but he still was able to do it somehow,” Mai said. Cassie looked at the girl skeptically. 

“Well I guess you can give the story to our team,” Cassie said. “They are waiting for you to explain this all us.” Mai nodded as she turned to him.

“The plan is for me to stay and stop Kang. Someone told me I’m the only one who can stop him so I need you to trust me, Nate,” Mai said. She nodded as they prepared to face the group. She was not prepared to face a group who hated her but she did what her father always did when she was growing up. She put one foot forward and held her head high.


	3. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team argues over Mai's arrival. Guest appearance from Nat and Rhodey.

Mai told the team her story or what she felt she could tell them. The team looked at Mai some with hope and others with concern. She let slip about Scott which caught Cassie’s attention. Mai didn’t understand the tension as the group went their separate ways for the night. Nate went to Cassie after Mai told her story.

“Do you believe her?” Nate asked.

“I don’t know,” Cassie said as she watched Mai who was talking with Billy and Teddy. Tommy was watching her as if he did not trust her either. She saw Teresa and Gwen debating if they should even trust her. Nat and Rhodey showed up which surprised the team. Mai smiled at them. 

“Hey Rhodey,” She said. “Ms. Romanoff.” 

“I guess you found Nate,” Natasha said as she looked at the group. 

“Of course I found him,” Mai said. “He was the only one wearing Iron-Man style armor.” Nate rolled his eyes at his best friend who was possible his girlfriend. 

“What are Nat and Rhodey doing here?” Gwen muttered.

“We want to know what you can tell us,” Nat said. Mai nodded as she led the two to the living room.

Nate and Cassie watched. Cassie figured if Nat and Rhodey trust her that Mai couldn’t be lying. She was figuring that no matter what happened she would side with Nate. She may have hated Nate but now looking at the situation, Nate may have been telling the truth all those years ago. Maybe Mai would lead them to bring everyone back to the present. Teddy and Billy were thinking the same thing as they sat discussion what Mai’s arrival really meant for their team. Teddy and Billy were thinking about how amazing it would be to have the team back together. 

On the other side of the room, Tommy was thinking about how much dangers his team was in. He was worried about what this new girl was going to do. He didn’t know the missing teammates but bring back their memories was a cruel trick. Gwen and Teresa were talking about the dangers that Mai would cause. They didn’t trust her either. 

Mai looked at her great-uncle and the hero from her dad’s stories. She was sitting there as the interrogated her on how she got there and how they won.

“I can’t interfere with this time besides saving Nate from Kang,” Mai said. “I just know once Scott appears everything gets fixed.”

“Scott was snapped,” Nat said.

“Papa said Scott was just MIA for five years,” Mai said. Rhodey and Nat nodded as they waited for Mai to say more.

“Tell us about your time,” Rhodey said.

“Papa said not to tell you the future besides that your nieces and nephews are alright,” Mai said.

“Nieces?” Nat asked.

“Penny and Morgan,” Mai said. 

“Who is Penny?” Rhodey asked.

“Mary had twins. Peter and Penny,” Mai said. “Don’t ask me. Aunt Penny only came around on the anniversary day of the war of Titan. She and Papa went to visit a grave.” 

“Who died?” Nat asked.

“People die. It happens. I don’t know where they go. They just disappear while Dad takes us to visit family. We always visit Aunt Abby on that day,” Mai said. 

“You think…” Nat started to ask.

“No, Tony is retired he wouldn’t come out of retirement unless he was a hundred percent sure that we were going to be able to get the boys back,” Rhodey said. 

“Than what angle do we look at?” Nat asked.

“We should look deeper into Scott’s disappearance. When I get done on this new lead in Mexico, I will head out to California. You stay here so if the YA needs back up that they have it,” Rhodey said. 

“I don’t know how long I will be here. No one told me when I would be heading back, but I know it won’t be until Thanos is gone,” Mai said.

“Thanos is gone,” Nat said.

“Cassie said once Thanos was gone,” Mai said. Nat and Rhodey looked at each other worried about what that meant for their future. They asked Mai if there was anything she could think of but there wasn’t so they decided to leave. They handed her their numbers so she could get in contact with them if she needed them. Not that she had a phone but they didn’t know that. Her phone was currently in her time. When she got back she could feel the tension as Nat told them to call her if there were any issues and to call her if they need her. She nodded as they left her alone with the team. They must have missed the tension.

“So what now?” Cassie asked.

“We obviously need to find Octiva,” Teresa said.

“I meant about Mai,” Cassie said.

“She can stay here as long as she stays out of the way of the real heroes,” Gwen said.

“Real heroes?” Mai asked.

“The heroes who aren’t supposedly from the future,” Gwen said. She looked at Mai like she was a joke. 

“I am a hero and even though I am not from this time doesn’t mean you should be rude. I am still someone who wants to save the world,” Mai said.

“You are hurting our teammates,” Tommy said. Teddy looked at his brother annoyed.

“What do you mean by that?” Teddy asked.

“She is bringing back ghosts that we all have gotten over,” Tommy said.

“Mai didn’t bring back anything. She may have the answers though,” Cassie said. 

“She has been trouble since she got here,” Teresa said. “We could have taken on Octiva without her.”

“Octava was winning that fight,” Mai said. Cassie sighed.

“She has a point there,” Cassie said. Nate seemed shocked as he watched Cassie, who was someone who hated him, defend Mai. 

“I hate to argue this but we need to focus on the matter at hand,” Tommy said but Teresa and Cassie were having a stare-off that didn’t seem like it was going to end.

“Enough!” Mai said. Everyone looked at her. “How about you guys work together on this villain?”

“I think you should stay out of this,” Gwen said. 

“Tommy, Gwen, and I will look into the villain since you four want to sit on your behinds and worship this little girl,” Teresa said.

“Fine, but don’t come running for our help if you need it,” Cassie said. The three left for the time to look into Octiva. 

“Thank you,” Mai said. The three that weren’t Nate looked at her surprised.

“We just want to understand why you are here. We aren’t on your side,” Billy said.

“We should still do something about Octiva,” Cassie said.

“You and Nat focus on his dream girl while we work on looking into what we can find. See if she knows something,” Billy said. Cassie nodded as Billy and Teddy left. Cassie sat on the couch annoyed.

“Tell me, Mai. Why you?” Cassie asked. “Why not someone else?”

“I have known Nate my whole life. We were best friends when we were younger and now we are so close so I feel like he is the most important person to me. I can keep Kang away. I don’t know how but I can,” Mai said.

“Who is Kang?” Cassie asked.

“He is what I will become if we don’t stop him now,” Nate said. 

“Cassie. Your dad is out there,” Mai said. Cassie turned as if she wanted to fight her. “When I was little Uncle Scott and Aunt Hope used to talk about how lucky the YA was to have you when they were both gone. Scott used to tell me about the first time he saw you after the Infinity Wars. He said it had been five years but he still recognized you has his little girl. My papa used to say that when he saw me for the first time that Scott’s story made sense.”

“When was the first time Peter saw you?” Cassie asked.

“This year,” Mai said. “I know I will be there for the battle. My papa knew like you knew that I need to come back to this time.” Cassie saw how Mai was acting nervous.

“What are you not saying?” Cassie asked.

“I know you are probably mad at me from coming here but I know we are close in the future. You always said I was your favorite out of the new YA,” Mai said. “Papa blamed himself for that but I think it is because you changed your mind about me. I don’t care what you think of me now because I know how you think of me in the future and I wouldn’t be me without you were in my life.” 

“You are overly sweet,” Cassie said and for a second she swore she saw a female Peter in front of her than Mai. She had his hair and eyes. She inherited most of her looks from Peter. “You are too much like Peter to not be his daughter. I would say an exact replica.”

“Dad said I remind him of Papa when I was his age,” Mai said with a smile. She took the compliment with good stride as she looked at Cassie with a smile. 

“We may need your help with Octiva,” Cassie said.

“I am part of the YA in my time. I wouldn’t mind helping another team if I am needed,” Mai said. 

“She is just like Peter so you may want to watch out for the reckless behavior trait,” Nate said. Cassie laughed as Mai hit her boyfriend’s shoulders. Cassie knew everything was going to be alright.

Teddy and Billy looked over the websites as Tommy sat by them. He seemed to look over their shoulders and got curious.

“Switching sides?” Tommy asked.

“No,” Teddy said.

“We are working on checking into Octiva. Cassie can handle Mai. I trust Cassie to take care of her if she is a problem,” Billy said.

“Cassie may need help,” Tommy said.

“Look Cassie has faced Peter. I think she can handle his daughter,” Teddy said. Billy focused on the research. 

“Should we be worried about Mai being the next threat though?” Tommy asked before he left the two.

“Do you believe him?” Teddy said. 

“He may be on to something,” Billy said. 

“He thinks he is right. Mai looked exactly like Peter,” Teddy said. 

“Oh and you would know,” Billy said.

“I bet Cassie is thinking the same thing and if everyone else would take a closer look they would see that she looks too much like Peter,” Teddy said. 

“Maybe but we can’t be for sure,” Billy said. Tommy heard all of that as he went to find Gwen and Teresa. 

Gwen and Teresa were looking over information as they waited for Tommy to come back with some news about what was going on. Tommy returned sitting down with a bag of chips.

“What did you hear?” Gwen asked.

“Cassie is trusting her. She thinks she looked like a female version of Peter. Nate is a hopeless romantic. Teddy is siding with Cassie but Billy is on the fence. We may be able to sway him if we were planning on getting rid of Mai,” Tommy said.

“We just think she should be locked up,” Gwen said. Teresa thought about how much she did look like Penny. Penny and Peter were identical.  _ What if Mai was the daughter of her dead brother?  _ Teresa ignored the though. Peter was dead. No matter what the girl said. 

“I think we need to focus on Octiva and not this girl,” Teresa said. Gwen and Tommy looked at her confused. 

“You don’t think they are right?” Gwen said.

“She looked like Penny but that could just be a coincidence,” Teresa said. 

“I think we should see if we can find proof against her story,” Tommy said. Gwen nodded as she looked at the file they had on Octiva.

“Doc Ock first than this Mai girl,” Gwen said. The other two nodded as they looked over the file. Teresa still was unsure about Mai, something wasn’t adding up and this girl’s arrival was at a weird timing. Her mother had been seen in New York recently and Mary Parker had seen the future before. What is Mai Parker-Keener was the omen they had been looking for. The one that would lead to the avengers fixing what happened. 

Mai looked over the files that were on the table. Cassie had handed them to her when she had asked about her parents. She had read over her dad’s file but even touching her papa’s file made her think about their last conversation.

_ “Why didn’t Nate warn them?” Mai asked. _

_ “It would have ruined everything,” Peter told her. _

“You should have let Nate warn them,” She muttered as she looked at the file. A piece of paper fell out and Mai froze. 

_ Welcome to the past, Maiday Stark-Keener. _

There was no name but the handwriting was one that she has seen in a journal in the library. She looked around but the woman in question was not in the room with her. She looked at the note again as if more would appear but nothing appeared. 

“What is your game, Mary?” Mai asked as she turned back to the file in front of her. She didn’t know everything that was to come, but she did know Mary Parker’s fate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary is back? 
> 
> Peter Parker will return? 
> 
> Okay, so whose grave was it because I am the writer and I don't know?


	4. The Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and Billy go on a date
> 
> flashbacks to important times in Billy, Teddy, and Tommy's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler/understanding chapter. I wanted people to understand who the twins where a little more because they weren't really there in the last two sections. Also Tommy kinda just appeared last book so I wanted people to know what happen with that.

Billy and Teddy chatted as they were out on a date. It had been a while since either of them could get out without Tommy coming with them. Tommy always wanted to come with them and they were kinda glad that the other boy was giving them space. Not the reason for space, but the space was nice without thinking about why it was there. Not that it was Billy’s fault that Tommy and Billy need space. That was a mutual thing. 

“You can’t worry about Tommy when we are on a date?” Teddy joked. Teddy understood that Billy was trying to get to know his twin. It had been five years but those five years had been hard on both of them. Teddy had his adopted mom and his biological mother. Billy had lost everyone besides Tommy. Tommy had no one besides Billy. This fight would cause them a lot of problems. 

“It’s fine. I just worry about him all the time,” Billy said as he held Teddy’s hand. It had taken him three years to ask out Teddy once he knew he likes the other teen. They had been only dating for a few months now but their relationship was similar to their friendship. 

“You know he is still your brother even if you are fighting over something,” Teddy told Billy. 

“That’s true,” Billy said. 

“Look how about we go get some ice cream and take a stroll through the park,” Teddy said. “You can complain about Tommy all you want and bring up why you are worried about him this time.” 

“That sounds lovely,” Billy said as they walked hand in hand to the ice cream shop. Billy talked about everything even though Teddy already knew it. Billy just needed to let it all out again. He was locked up in the tower a lot. He didn’t make friends well and Tommy was his other friend. The three had been closed since they meet Tommy five years ago.

_ Tommy was worried that the voice was lying when he said someone was coming to get him. So when someone brought him to the Avengers Compound and the voice, Billy, actually pulled him into a hug, Tommy felt accepted for once. His parents had forgotten about the boy with their divorce not that they cared. He was adopted but his adopted parents could not deal with the fact that their son was special. Meeting Billy though felt like he was complete. Billy had quickly introduced him to Teddy. Teddy and Tommy got along as well. The three had watched as the Avengers had left only to come back with no way to bring everyone back. Nate had gone into a spiral and became distant. Cassie seemed to make it her goal to live up to her father and Peter’s lifestyle. She became focus on her brother as she called him. Teresa and Cassie clicked. They had similar goals. The two girls focused on training all the time whiles the other members focused on living after losing their team. Teddy had found out before Billy that his parents and younger siblings were dusted. Natasha and Rhodes ended up taking care of the young avengers left without families while other members went back and forth between home and the compound. Billy, Teddy, and Tommy decided to live at the compound and the tower. The three trained and went to school. Billy and Teddy were closer than Tommy was to Teddy or Billy.  _

Billy and Teddy stopped at their spot in the park. They had found it because of Tommy but Tommy rarely went there. It was their spot not Tommy’s and the duo loved the spot for dates or just to talk without the other boy. Tommy likes to follow them like a shadow. If it wasn’t for the in-fighting from the Young Avenger than Billy and Teddy would have had to sneak out to even go on a date with each other because Tommy always wanted to hang with them. 

“You think that everything will work out?” Billy asked.

“I think Mai is hiding something but when we figure it out, then we will be able to go back to normal,” Teddy said. 

“I hope she is right about everything going back to normal,” Billy said.

_ Peter used to train the younger boys sometimes when he was not focusing on the older ones. Billy and Peter focused on the boy using his powers and how to control them. Billy loved training with Peter. He had a small crush on the older boy back than. Peter had worked with him. It was after one practice that Peter told Billy he reminded him of a younger him.  _

_ “When I was younger, I used to think of having powers and I saw them as something that would protect me from the bullies, but as I got older I realized that if they didn’t pick on me they would just find someone else. _

_ “I can’t believe someone would bully you,” Billy said. Peter laughed. _

_ “Even superheroes have their demons,” Peter said.  _

“I miss them,” Teddy said.

“I think we all do,” Billy said. If Mai was right then they would bring everyone home, would they still be the same after five years? Would they be five years older or would they look like they did five years ago? 

“As much as Mai does not make sense, I think she is right about everything that is going to happen. Nate knew Peter and Harley. He knew them as soon as he saw them,” Teddy said. Billy understood what he meant but the doubt was still there. What if they were from another timeline where Peter and Harley were alive? 

“There is still a little bit of me that doubts her,” Billy said. 

“I think we need to talk about something else,” Teddy said. Billy nodded. “How about you tell me about what happened in the locker rooms the other day?” Billy started to talk about the story that Teddy already knew but loved hearing because Billy would light up when he talked about it. 

_ Peter had been the first of the older kids to talk to Teddy. He was kind and nice to Teddy whereas the others were in their own group. Peter talked to all the kids and he was kind. Peter would tell Teddy about his patrols when he asked. The first time he had a churro was when Peter brought one back after finding out the boy had told him that he never had a churro before. Peter and Teddy eat churros and watched the sunset that day. Peter telling him stories that felt fake but knowing Peter they were probably true. Teddy had loved to hear the stories. He didn’t talk as much as Billy. Billy loved to tell stories every moment he could and he would repeat the story until he had told it another fifty times. Peter was the same way. He would tell all these stories and some would be repeated multiple times before you could tell the story yourself. Teddy loved all the stories though and he pretended to have never heard them.  _

“You think that once everyone is back that Peter will still remember us?” Billy asked.

“I think that they will all remember us,” Teddy said. “Though it has been five years.” Billy nodded as he smiled at his boyfriend. Teddy moved in to kiss the other boy as Billy moved closer as well. They sat there, kissing and holding each other as the broken world around them kept moving. That was until the alert went out. 

Tommy was in his room thinking about his brother. They might have been fighting but they were close still. They would get over this. He looked at the picture of Teddy, Billy, and him at Coney Island. They had made it a goal to make it once a year since they meet. They had kept to that but now Teddy wondered if this would cancel the upcoming trip they had planned. Tommy didn’t have any other friend besides Teddy and Billy and it was starting to make sense why. He couldn’t tolerate people most of the time. Cassie was alright but she was on the other side. Gwen wasn’t around and Teresa spied into your life if she got to close. Nate was okay but he was now with the Mai girl. The girl who caused all this trouble to begin with. She was an issue and Tommy wanted her gone. They would have to find out something on her. As of right now, the girl did not exist but Tommy knew that time travel seemed to be rare and it wasn’t scientifically possible currently. He didn’t want to believe it when they told him that Nate came from the future but Mai was a different story. She hadn’t been here for as long as Nate. There was a knock on his door that startled him. It was Nate.

“Hey,” Nate said.

“Please tell me you are not here to change my mind,” Tommy said.

“Actually I wanted to talk to you about Teddy and Billy,” Nate said. 

“What about them?” Tommy asked.

“I was wondering why they didn’t just agree with you. Normally you make a decision and they seemed to go with it,” Nate said. Tommy seemed surprised by what Nate was saying.

“You think I normally influence my brother and his boyfriend,” Tommy said. 

“Yes,” Nate said. 

“I do not. We always talk about stuff before meetings and come to the same decision. This time we didn’t agree,” Tommy said as if it was that simple. It had not been that simple for him. 

“I’m sorry for thinking that then,” Nate said. He was about to leave when they both heard the explosion. “Send them a text saying to get their asses back to the tower.” Nate ran out to suit up as Tommy texted Billy and Teddy before he went to suit up as well. He was going to take care of whoever was attacking his home. 

_ Tommy watched as his brother mourned his adopted family. Tommy held him close as he cried. Teddy was near them but this was the first time he was allowed to focus on his brother without Teddy being all over the other boy. Teddy was also mourning. He had seen Billy’s parents as second parents for him as well. Now the two ten years had to figure out what they were going to do. He made a promise then to protect his twin no matter what would happen. He had to keep his brother safe from the dangers of this new world. He made that promise to both himself, their birth parents, and the Kaplans. Billy held onto his brother in that moment it was the first time after they found out that they were adopted brothers that they acted like brothers. Tommy knew he would be there for Billy but Billy made his own promises about protecting his twin. So he wouldn’t lose anyone else again. Teddy watched them knowing that he would do anything to keep his best friend from hurting again. Even if it meant fighting Tommy. Teddy didn’t want Billy to hurt likes he did at that moment. It was also the moment that something fluttered in Teddy’s heart. He didn’t know it but that was the moment when he realized that he loved his best friend as more than just a friend.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What just happened? Who attacked the tower? 
> 
> All to come in the next chapter of YA: The Revive.


	5. Octavia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia attacks the YA building.

The team was head down to the bottom floor to where the attack originated. Cassie, Mai, and Nate were on the west side well Tommy and Teresa were on the east side.

“Do you think we will find who is attacking us?” Tommy asked Teresa before a metal leg attacked him. He ran away but it hit Teresa who groaned out in pain. Tommy checks on Teresa and was knocked away. Octavia went to attack him when red magic formed around her leg. Billy threw her against a wall as Teddy went and helped Teresa. Tommy got up to help his twin when Billy was knocked down. Spider webs appeared as Mai appeared and went to attack Octavia but she threw the girl away into Tommy. Nate went and hit her with a blast as Cassie shrunk and attacked. The group moved in and out until Octavia threw a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared. Octavia was gone. 

“We need to split up and look down each hallway,” Cassie said. 

“Cassie and I will take the upper floors. Mai and Nate check the middle floors, Tommy, Teddy, and Billy, you three have the bottom floor,” Teresa said. Everyone went there separate ways as they went looking for Octavia.

Cassie and Teresa had got along at one time so they worked well. That didn’t mean that the tension wasn’t high currently. 

“Do you think Octavia is after something?” Teresa asked.

“Probably just attacking the people she blames didn’t help her brother back when the snap happen,” Cassie said. 

“Peter would know what to do,” Teresa said.

“I don’t trust Mai but her story sounds realistic,” Cassie said.

“In what fantasize does that sound realistic?” Teresa said.

“Nate came from the future,” Cassie said. “He knew Harley and Peter. He had to know that we would find a way to bring them all back.”

“Why do you think that they are right?” Teresa said.

“Mai said something about my dad would return. I don’t think he was dusted. When they found the van, there were only three piles of dust. One for Hank, One for Janet, and one for Hope. So where was my dad?” Cassie asked.

“You think your dad is out there somewhere?” Teresa said.

“My dad was supposed to go into the quantum realm,” Cassie said.

“He could still be alive then,” Teresa said. “We have to tell Nat.” 

“He will come back. Mai said as much,” Cassie said. Teresa started to see why Cassie agreed with Mai, but she still had this distrust. Something at the back of her head said that Mai was her niece. She looked too much like Penny not to be. 

“Then let’s hope that Mai was right,” Teresa said as they continued down closer to the person in question.

Nate and Mai were looking around when Mai stopped and opened a door. Inside was some stuff her dads were probably working on. Mai closed it not wanting to look too much into the past. Even if it was her current present. 

“You miss them?” Nate asked.

“My dads?” Mai asked. Nate nodded. “Shockingly no. It is like I know they are out there in the future and that I will have them back soon. We will be going over to Morgan’s or I’ll be hanging out over at Cassie’s in no time.”

“Really?” Nate said. “What is it like?”

“The same. Dad is training Anthony and Papa is training me. April didn’t want to be a superhero. It is just like it always has been. We have girls’ day with Nonna May and Nonna Pepper and we do family cookouts at the cabin during the summer.

“You make it sound like it is normal still,” Nate said. 

“It is. As normal as it can be for the daughter of Spider-Man and Iron Man,” Mai said with a smile. She heard something and nodded at Nate who followed her. They saw Octavia trying to hack into a computer. Mai shot a web out to web up Octavia but she moved. 

“So Spider-girl and Iron Boy decided to show up,” Octavia said. 

“Iron Lad,” Nate corrected. Mai rolled her eyes as she went to web up Octavia but she was attacked by an arm. Nate shot a repulsor blast before he was knocked into a wall and held there. 

“You will get me into the computer and give me the codes to the suit or I will kill the girl,” Octavia sneered. 

“Kill me?” Mai said as she knocked Octavia down and went to check on Nate who seemed to be fine. They turned to deal with Octavia but she was gone. 

“Octavia was spotted on the middle floor. She is after the codes for the Iron suits,” Nate said into his comm. 

“We better go after her before she gets away again,” Mai said. Nate nodded as she helped him up. They went towards the downstairs figuring she escaped down after failing to get the codes.

Billy, Teddy, and Tommy got the transmission and made a quick plan. Billy had some magical tripwires set up for Octavia while Tommy and Teddy blocked the door waiting for her to come through. Octavia appeared and sneered at the three. 

“You think you three can stop me?” she asked as she turned and went for the back entrance. Billy made the wires disappear as Tommy and Teddy went after her. They made it to the back entrance to see her gone. 

“Octavia escaped,” Tommy said in the comms. 

“What now?” Teddy asked. 

“Team meeting,” Teresa said through the comms. The others looked confused but they went up for whatever would be said during this meeting.

Octavia arrived back in her building a little annoyed by what happened today. She had only gone to get the codes for a buyer when the YA decided to fight back. She was tired of the kids interfering. 

“Do you have the codes boss?” One of her men asked.

“No,” she said annoyed as she flung an arm and threw the man across the rooms. “Any other questions?” Everyone else was silent as she walked closer to the monument that was made for her brother by her. 

“Otto. I was so close but those pesk that brought down Norman are back and they aren’t letting me near the codes. So I guess we will have to finally get rid of the YA once and for all,” Octavia said. Her men focused on their work scared to cross her. The statue didn’t talk back as Octavia looked at her brother. 

“The YA will not last long now and then we will be able to take over,” Octavia said. She would have her revenge.

The team all looked at Teresa who looked annoyed. Nate had an ice pack to his head while Mai was dealing with bruises. Tommy had a headache from hitting his head. Billy and Teddy seemed to be in the best condition. 

“So what do we do about Octavia?” Nate asked.

“Nothing,” Teresa said.

“She didn’t get what she wants so she will come back to attack us,” Cassie said. Mai seemed annoyed by this.

“So you want us to sit around waiting for her when she just kicked out asses,” Tommy said. Mai was surprised that Tommy was the one to point it out.

“I say we go after her,” Billy said. “We have a better chance as a team. We call in Gwen and we all find her together.”

“Like we can work together with that one on our team,” Tommy said pointing at Mai.

“Didn’t I help today?” Mai asked.

“Octavia didn’t show up until you did,” Tommy said. 

“I’m sorry that I just happen to show up at the same time that your villain did,” Mai said.

“That is enough,” Cassie said. The team looked at her. “We all are tired and worn out from today. Take tonight off. Natasha and Rhodey are going to watch the tower for the night so Octavia wouldn’t dare come back. Everyone nodded as they all separated. Mai watched as Cassie and Teresa discussed something. Nate pulled Mai out of there. 

“I think we should go watch a movie,” Nate said.

“Star Wars is already out in this time, correct?” Mai said. Nate laughed as he led her so they could watch a movie. Mai felt like they should be looking for Octavia but this moment felt right and she thought about her Nate. Her Nate would be back in the future when she headed back. That was sent back by her dads. She thought about that as the movie started. Nate focused on quoting the movie but somewhere inside him, Kang was trying to speak to the boy. 


	6. Rebuilding Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate figures out Mai is hiding something from him. 
> 
> Mai and Nate talk about their relationship.

Nate was asleep when Mai woke up. She had fallen asleep in his room before the movie had stopped. Something that reminded her of their childhood. Her papa would have picked her up and take her back to bed. She thought about what her papa told her about the Infinity Wars. She got up and went to change before she ran into Cassie. She was already up with a coffee. Mai smiled as she made some tea. 

“So you slept with Nate last night?” Cassie said.

“Not in the way you are implying. I fell asleep during the movie,” Mai said.

“I didn’t realize you two were watching a movie,” Cassie said. 

“We decided to watch a movie before we went to bed,” Mai said. “I made some joke about Star Wars. We used to watch it as kids.” 

“He is lucky to have you,” Cassie said.

“I wish that I was here under different circumstances,” Mai said. Cassie nodded as she drank her coffee. Tommy strolled in and stared her down before grabbing some coffee and finding somewhere to sit down.

“Tell me about your time,” Cassie said.

“You know I can’t,” Mai said.

“Tell me something that you can then,” Cassie said.

“I borrow people’s clothes,” Mai said. Cassie seemed surprised. “I used to steal Nate’s shirts when we were younger but now I steal my dads’ shirts.” 

“You never wear your own clothes?” Cassie asked. 

“This is actually Nate’s shirt. I mean I have jeans and other stuff but I don’t wear my own shirts. Dad stopped buying me shirts a few years ago. Nonna May and Pepper gave up as well. Even Grandma Macy gave up when it came to my clothes,” Mai said. Tommy rolled his eyes.

“What else?” Cassie asked.

“We go to the cabins every year during the summer. It is the only time I am out of Manhattan because the YA tower is in Manhattan. Papa and I can’t get into the waters at the lake so when everyone is at the lake, we explore the woods and spend time together. April used to come with us but now she hangs with Morgan typically,” Mai said. 

“That sounds fun,” Cassie said. 

“It is,” Mai said. “My aunts and uncles and cousins all show up and it is a nice time for all of us.” 

“I wish my family did something like that,” Cassie said.

“You come out there normally,” Mai said. “It was an Avengers reunion thing or something that brought us all out there.”

“Who is your favorite Avenger?” Cassie asked.

“Spider-Man,” Mai said. She didn’t notice that Nate was leaning against the wall watching her and Cassie. She was so focused on the conversation as Tommy watched the other boy. Nate seemed happy which was a shock since the other boy had trouble expressing his feelings most of the time. 

“What is something that you would never tell Nate?” Cassie asked.

“That he has a terrible taste in music. He would find my Dad’s music playlist and play those on repeat when we were kids,” Mai said. 

“Classic rock is not terrible,” Nate said. Mai jumped as Cassie laughed. Mai smiled at him. 

“You finally woke up,” Mai said.

“I think you forgot how much you missed my music because it was better than the crap you were listening to,” Nate said.

“I’m sorry I listen to modern pop,” Mai said.

“All the songs you listened to are not even in existence in this time,” Nate said. 

“One more question,” Tommy said. Mai seemed surprised by Tommy speaking up. 

“Sure,” Mai said. 

“What was the last thing you said to your dad before you left?” Tommy said. Mai felt confused by the question.

“Do you mean my dad or my papa?” Mai asked.

“Both,” Tommy said. 

“I told Dad that I was going to talk to someone and I told Papa that he was an idiot but that I loved him,” Mai said. 

“That seemed like two very important conversations,” Cassie said. 

“Dad and I aren’t as close as Papa and I,” Mai said. Cassie nodded as she went to get ready for the day. Nate looked at Mai as if something was missing. Mai was keeping something from him. He knew it but knowing Mai she wasn’t going to just give it away. 

Mai and Nate were sitting and looking at the security cameras. The team was trading off. Harry and Gwen had arrived to help but Mai and Nate had volunteered for the first shift. 

“Why are you really here?” Nate asked. Mai seemed surprised by the question.

“Because of Kang,” Mai said.

“No, this isn’t about Kang,” Nate said. “You don’t just kiss someone you haven’t seen in years.” 

“So I kissed you,” Mai said. She pulled him close and kissed him again before pulling away to focus on the camera feeds. Something felt off about the kiss and Nate couldn’t put his hand on it. 

“What are you really doing here?” Nate asked.

“Did Papa ever tell you about how we won against Thanos?” Mai asked. 

“No or I would have come here and warned about the snap,” Nate said. Mai rolled her eyes. 

“Look to win, someone has to sacrifice their life. I don’t know who or how but I know it will happen,” Mai said. Nate nodded.

“That doesn’t explain why you are here,” Nate said. Mai looked at him annoyed.

“You want to know so bad why I am here?” She asked. He nodded. “I’m here because some idiot needed me.” 

“I needed you?” Nate said. 

“I was told you would need me so Kang doesn’t come out,” Mai said.

“Anyone could have come. Hell Peter could have taken care of Kang,” Nate said.

“No, it had to be me,” Mai said. She looked at him. “Because I love you.”

“You love me?” Nate asked.

“Yes,” Mai said. Nate seemed confused by that.

“How can you love someone you haven’t seen since you were ten?” Nate asked. 

“Because Nate Richards, I saw you right before I left,” Mai admitted. Nate tried to think of what she just said. 

“I came back?” He asked. 

“Yes, we ended up seeing each other. You were barely there but I just knew that I still cared about you. You are the one who told me you loved me first,” Mai said.

“But for me, it will always be you,” Nate said. Mai smiled as she kissed him. The two made out for a bit before someone cleared their throat. The two jumped back to see Cassie and Teresa.

“Glad to see that we can trust you both,” Teresa said irritated.

“Sorry,” they both said as they got up and Cassie and Teresa sat down. Nate leads Mai back to the living room as they laughed. Billy and Teddy looked at them crazy as Tommy rolled his eyes.

“What did your dads think?” Nate asked.

“I don’t know. I kinda left before they could find out,” Mai said. “Cassie was joking about it though. She mocked you like crazy when you were there. April seemed cool with it. I think she expected as much from the two of us.”

“I always could never understand if April like me or not,” Nate said.

“She didn’t like you but she didn’t hate you. You were just another annoyance,” Mai said. 

“Whose April?” Teddy asked. Harry had entered when he said that and looked at the group confused.

“She is my older sister. I think she is only my half-sister. They don’t talk about her mom but I think Papa and Dad were separated which might sound weird because they are connected at the hips most of the time but they apparently weren’t together when Dad went MIA for a while. I guess Papa was with this girl and that is April’s mom,” Mai said. 

“I can’t see Peter dating anyone else,” Harry said. “But I do know about April because of your lover boy.” 

“I am not her lover boy,” Nate said annoyed.

“Just my boyfriend,” Mai said. Nate rolled his eyes. 

“You are demanding,” Nate said.

“No, I was told that I was beautiful and that you can’t live without me,” Mai said. 

“Who told you that?” Nate said.

“You did,” Mai said. She thought about something, and her eyes lit up. “I know how to defeat Octavia.” 

“What?” Nate said. The others looked at her confused.

“I used to watch videos of Papa fighting Sinister Six and Doc Ock was part of Sinister Six and used the same tech as Octavia,” Mai said. 

“We should call a meeting,” Nate said.

“Okay,” Mai said. She looked at the others who seemed shocked but excited. Mai may have the key information to defeating Octavia. 

Nate looked at Cassie who was so much older than the Cassie from the time he had just left. He was missing Mai already but he knew she would be back. 

“Why didn’t you tell her about Octavia?” Cassie said. 

“She will figure it out,” Nate said. “She did the first time around.”

“Peter is trying to keep Harley from murdering you for sending their little girl back in time,” Cassie said.

“At least it wasn’t Peter’s daughter,” Nate said.

“April?” Cassie asked. “April is Harley and Peter’s. Did Mai really tell you about the rumor?” Nate nodded as Cassie laughed at him. He felt insulted by her. 

“The real story is that… how about I tell you another time,” Cassie said. Nate agreed as the two sat there and enjoyed the peace before the storm they knew was coming once Mai was back. 


	7. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets and Mai tells them something.

Mai and Nate had called a meeting and everyone who hadn’t been in the living room seemed surprised. They all sat in the meeting room as everyone looked at Mai who was messing with a phone. She finally found something and plugged it into the projector. The video was decent and it showed Spider-Man fighting Doc Ock as Mai had called him. Mai pointed out the weak spots. 

“How do we know Octavia has the same weak spots?” Teresa asked.

“Otto made her arms like he made his own. If we use the flaw in the arms we can use them to take out Octavia,” Mai said. She pulled up another video of Peter fighting Otto. He seemed like he handled himself on his own. 

“These are videos from a few years ago. Papa took years to figure out any weak spots but with the help of this team he was able to figure them out,” Mai said. She pointed out some of the weak spots as the team started to formulate a plan. Nate was smiling as he added in his comments and for once wasn’t ignored. Mai pointed out some of the things they did right in their fight versus what they could have done better. Cassie seemed to notice and looked at her. 

“You lead the current Young Avengers of your time,” Cassie said.

“I do. You lead the team with Teresa in this time,” Mai said.

“I was thinking you might be better at this than me,” Cassie said.

“I have been working with my team on patrols since I was fourteen,” Mai said. “Plus my papa is a Stark.” 

“You will never let us all live that down will you,” Nate said. 

“Why would I?” Mai asked. Everyone laughed. Teresa looked at Cassie.

“I think it is time we call a truce and take care of the real issue,” Teresa said. Cassie held out her hand as the two shook their hands. Everyone seemed in good spirits now that they had a plan. Mai thought about what she told Nate. he was smiling and happy which was something she rarely had seen since getting there. 

“I have something else I would like to tell the team,” Mai said. They all looked at her confused. “My main mission is to stop Kang from coming, but the person that sent me was not someone that you all would suspect.”

“You don’t have to tell them,” Nate said.

“I do,” Mai said. “If I want to be trusted then I need to be truthful.” She looked at the rest of the group. “I was sent by Nate to stop Kang from appearing during the next Infinity War.” The team all looked at each other.

“Next Infinity War?” Tommy asked. “We lost the last one.”

“Am I not standing here right now?” Mai asked.

“So we win the next one,” Cassie said. “My dad comes back and figures out a plan which leads to us bringing everyone home.” Mai nodded. Harry sat back looking at Mai as he tried to figure out something.

“You mentioned April?” Harry asked. 

“Yes,” Nate said.

“What about James?” Harry asked.

“His name is Anthony,” Mai said. Harry smiled. Nate groaned.

“Why did I ever accidentally tell you about those two?” Nate asked. Mai laughed at him.

“I trust that you have a plan then,” Harry said. Mai smiled.

“Of course I don’t have a plan,” Mai said. 

“So you are just winging it?” Cassie asked.

“You were there to tell me and you didn’t. You mocked Nate the whole time,” Mai said. Cassie smiled at Nate. 

“That sounds about right,” Cassie said. Nate scoffed as the others laughed. The whole group smiled as they talked about a plan. Mai even was allowed to say stuff as the group talked. She finally felt accepted for the first time since joining the group. 

Harry and Gwen were alone as they watched the others leave. Gwen looked over everything they had planned out.

“So you are accepting Ms. Parker-Keener,” Harry said.

“I’m not still mad if that is what you are worried about,” Gwen said.

“Peter was my little brother and if this is my niece than she is most likely yours too,” Harry said. 

“I haven’t told the team yet,” Gwen said.

“I haven’t told Teresa or Morgan yet,” Harry said. 

“You really going to bring up your sisters now Parker,” Gwen said.

“What would you want me to bring up?” Harry said as Gwen moved closer and kissed his cheek. 

“How about we talk about that later?” Gwen said. Harry laughed at her. She just smiled.

“We should really tell someone before they find out,” Harry said. Gwen stopped surprised.

“You think Mai would say something about me and you?” Gwen asked.

“She had hinted towards it,” Harry said. “Plus she was able to answer my question correctly.”

“You mean about Anthony,” Gwen said.

“Nate let it slip that Peter has three kids, not just one. Mai is the middle child,” Harry said. 

“So April and Anthony are her sister and brother?” Gwen asked.

“Apparently,” Harry said. “She looks like Penny.” Gwen seemed confused by that. “Penny was Peter’s twin. We never talk about her. Tony knows about her but he never got to meet her before she disappeared. She was dusted. Mom was the one to find where she was supposed to be.”

“You think your mom will appear with everything going on?” Gwen asked.

“I think she is around waiting for the big finale,” Harry said. “She told me something five years ago about never seeing Peter again and I think that whatever happens in this upcoming fight to bring everyone back is going to end in her death,” Harry said.

“Maybe someone else will come and stop it from happening,” Gwen said. 

“I don’t think so this time,” Harry said before he looked at her. “We should prep for this mission to defeat Octavia.”

“You going to help?” Gwen asked.

“No, I have to go spend time with Morgan but I’ll have the Hobogoblin suit on standby in case you all need me for anything,” Harry said.

“Be careful,” Gwen said.

“I’m a Parker. We are always getting into trouble,” Harry said with a smile before he kissed her and left. Gwen smiled at her one secret she had from her team. 

Tommy looked at the papers as he read through them. It was an excellent plan on paper but could the team actually pull this off. Teddy and Billy were discussing everything as Tommy looked over the plans. 

“Do you think it is wise for us to go after Octavia?” Teddy asked.

“I think it is. I said so from the get-go,” Tommy said.

“I can’t believe Mai agreed with you on this one but she did,” Billy said.

“She is a born leader so I’m not completely surprised,” Tommy said. Teddy seemed to agree.

“I think whatever she has planned will work but if she is like Peter we should expect her to try and sacrifice herself at least once,” Teddy said. 

“That is very true,” Billy said with a smile. He missed Peter and just thinking about him made him worry about this plan failing. They had a way to defeat their enemy and then they would have a chance to get everyone back so they could save the future. 

Teresa and Cassie were going over the plans thinking about everything that was said. Teresa seemed to be making notes on the notes she already wrote. 

“You still don’t trust Mai,” Cassie said.

“I don’t trust anyone,” Teresa said. “Besides not trusting people is how I found out Harry and Gwen are together.”

“Everyone knows that. They were the oldest members of YA after the snap,” Cassie said. 

“I just don’t trust people after my grandmother turned me into Spider-Woman to prove a point,” Teresa said.

“This is about Penny?” Cassie asked.

“Penny was like my best friend when I first got my powers. Mai looks too much like her which means she looks too much like Peter,” Teresa said.

“She is a carbon copy of Peter,” Cassie said. 

“She is too much like my brother and I don’t like that because she obviously is his kid and it hurts to know that I spent five years mourning him when I could be having him here,”  Teresa said.

“Do you think that they will have changed?” Cassie asked. Teresa seemed surprised.

“You think they will be the same as five years ago?” Teresa said.

“OMG, Peter would be our age than,” Cassie said.

“Abby and I would have something to joke about with them at least,” Teresa said with a smile. “I hope they are of the same age. It would be nice for us to have those five years.” Cassie nodded but she still wondered. Mai might know but she wasn’t going to give anything away to the rest of the team. 

Nate and Mai were laying on the couch talking about everything. She enjoyed spending these little minutes with him. She keeps thinking about everything. 

“I hope that I don’t leave until after I meet my papa. I want to know what he was like at my age,” Mai said.

“I think he was exactly like you,” Nate said. 

“You know what he was like,” Mai pouted. Nate laughed as they laid there a bit more before the rest of the team joined them. 

“We ready to face Octavia?” Cassie asked.

“I think we are,” Mai said as the rest of the group nodded. They all got suited up as they prepared for the battle ahead of them. Mai knowing that they would win because this was just the beginning. The beginning before they had to face Thanos one last time. 


	8. Young Avengers Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight against Octavia begins.

Nate sent out the text to Octavia on a server. He was to get her to think that the Young Avengers were looking at a warehouse to train at. They had rented a warehouse that was abandoned so they could deal with Octavia. The team all nodded as they prepared to head to the warehouse to finish preparing for their plan. 

Octavia saw the text and looked at it suspiciously. She knew the source was one of the teammates but why did they want her to come to the warehouse. It was a trap. 

“Set the bots up at the warehouse and have them ready before the team gets there. Don’t leave the panel though. I don’t want them having any control of my bots well they are there,” Octavia said. Her men ran around as they went to prepare the bots. She smiled.

“You have all planned your own demise, Young Avengers. Once my bots take care of you then you will regret the day you cross me,” Octavia said. “I should make an appearance so they know who the one that killed them was. These young heroes need to learn their lesson once and for all.” She looked at the memorial of her brother one more time before she disappeared to get ready for her win against the team that had ruined not just her but also the man that she had once worked for. Her revenge would bring in a new era once the hero squad learned that they could not stop Octavia Octavious. She grinned. She likes it that the heroes would have to always know who they were defeated by. They couldn’t save her brother and now they wouldn’t be able to save themselves. It was the perfect justice for heroes who could not do their job properly as they should. Octavia grinned. This was the victory that she made in the name of her brother. The world would know her and she would be able to let the world know what Otto Octavious had completed before his death. 

Mai and Nate went to the roof. They were going to enter the building that they were getting Octavia to go through the roof. Gwen, Teresa, and Cassie were entering in the back door after Octavia. Tommy, Billy, and Teddy were inside already making sure that Octavia wouldn’t get in by another way that they didn’t have set up for her. Billy had most of the doors locked using his magic but Teddy and Tommy were double check-in doors until Octavia came. 

“Check-in,” Cassie said.

“Perimeter is secure,” Gwen said.

“Building is secure,” Teddy said. 

“Roof is secure,” Nate said. 

“She is heading this team,” Teresa said.

“Alright, you heard that,” Cassie said. Everyone replied yes as Cassie grinned. “Young Avengers.”

“Assemble,” their teammates said. They all got into place as Cassie watched Octavia enter. 

“She is in,” Tommy said through the comms. Cassie, Gwen, and Teresa entered through the way that Octavia entered as Nate and Mai came down from the roof. They had her surrounded.

“You all are here and ready for me to destroy you,” Octavia said. The team all seemed annoyed by that as they went to attack her but robot oct bots came at them. Mai and Nate hit some off as Gwen and Teresa focused on Octavia. 

“She was to split us up but remember the plan,” Cassie said. “Nate, Mai, Tommy, Teddy, and Billy focus on the bots. Gwen and Teresa take care of Octavia.” They all nodded as Cassie jumped in front of Octavia and started to distract her. She became Octavia’s target as Octavia tried to hit her with her arms well Gwen and Teresa stopped them and hit them at their weak points. Octavia threw Gwen against a wall as Teresa looked at her worried and got knocked down. Cassie started to fight Octavia on her own but then someone pushed her out of the way.

“Let me distract you well you finish the mission,” Billy said as he stopped her arms with his magic. Cassie nodded as she became small again to take care of the arms. Mai went over to check on Gwen and Teresa and kept bots away from the two. She knew they would have to stop Octavia quickly so they could get them back to Medbay. Nate, Teddy, and Tommy took care of the bots but every time they defeated a bot, a new appeared out of nowhere. 

“Where are these bots coming from?” Nate muttered. 

“Control panel on the roof,” Mai said. “She must have known we were planning to set her up.” 

“Okay, Tommy you get that control panel and turn it off,” Nate said. Tommy nodded before he ran fast and got to the roof to see the control panel. He opened it and groaned. 

“Which one of you knows Spanish?” Tommy asked.

“I know some,” Nate said. “Mai knows more. One of her aunts spoke of it.” 

“I know it,” Teresa said. 

“You think you can get to the roof to help?” Cassie asked. 

“Yep I can be up there in a bit,” Teresa said. 

“Then I will see you when you get up here,” Tommy said. Teresa climbs the wall focusing on getting up to the top before the bots get to her. She moved quickly not wanting to have to deal with the bots attacking her or finding out that they can crawl on the wall. She was up on the roof and looking over the Spanish in no time. 

“Anytime now?” Teddy said. 

“I am trying to hurry as fast as I can,” Teresa said. “Besides, someone doesn’t know the difference between French and Spanish. Luckily I know both languages.”

“That’s French?!” Tommy said.

“You all need to learn more languages,” Mai said as she fought some of the bots. Gwen got up and assisted her. 

“I got this,” Mai said.

“We are a team,” Gwen reminded her. She smiled as they worked together to destroy the Oct bots. 

“Say night night bots,” Teresa said. The bots fell around them as Cassie ruined the last arm and Billy knocked over Octavia.

“Did we just defeat our first villain?” Tommy asked.

“We did!” Billy said. The others cheered as Mai smiled. 

“You think you have won? You will hate the end of this when I get out of these webs then I will make you all rue the day you faced me,” Octavia yelled.

“You sound like Otto,” Mai said. “He always says the same thing. Is it a villain thing?” Octavia looked at Mai with disgust.

“You will be the first to go,” Octavia said as the cops came in and took her and thanked the young avengers. 

“I love how they always come after we took care of the dangerous villain,” Teddy said. 

“I think we should head back and celebrate a job well done,” Gwen said. 

“I agree,” Nate said. The rest of the team agreed as they went to head back to base. They all were in a good mood, but the team knew what was coming and what was coming would lead the members in different directions to get to their endgame.


	9. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team celebrates. Cassie and Mai talk. Octavia meets someone. Mai and Teresa talk. A surprise visitor comes back.

“Cheers to the Young Avengers!” Tommy shouted.

“Cheers!” Everyone said with a laugh as they held up their drinks. Harry was the only one able to drink but he was sticking to soda as well. Mai was smiling but she couldn’t help thinking about what was to come for the team. She knew her papa would be proud… once he got over the fact that she went to the past. 

“You seem to be thinking about something,” Cassie said. Mai smiled.

“I was thinking about my papa. He was always thinking about what was next. He rarely lives for the minute,” Mai said. 

“We all aren’t over what we lost,” Cassie said. 

“I know,” Mai said. “Papa said that Nonno would not even mess with his room after he passed. Nonna Macy left Dad’s room intact as well. Aunt Abby and Morgan would tell me about the rooms they weren’t allowed into.” 

“What else did they tell you?” Cassie asked.

“That you were an amazing leader,” Mai said. “Papa said you were the best person to take over the young avengers once he was gone.”

“What happened when he came back?” Cassie said.

“I can’t tell you that,” Mai said. “Just that they do come back.”

“I miss Cooper and Peter bickering. Those two bickered all the time. Kate and Cooper would prank other teammates all the time. Riri, Harley, and Peter would come back from the labs and you just know what happened in the labs based on how annoyed Riri was,” Cassie said.

“When I was two, Aunt Riri came over and told April all about Dad and Papa shooting an arrow at her on one of their first days in the lab,” Mai said. 

“I remember that,” Cassie said. “They talked about it the first day we all got in. Peter, Riri, and Harley were a day early for the program.”

“My dad used to talk about giving Nonno a panic attack and saving Nonno life and that is how he met Papa because Nonno thought Dad couldn’t stay out of trouble,” Mai said.

“That sounds like Harley actually,” Cassie said.

“Dad never got mature,” Mai said. “Nor did Papa.”

“Peter is a mini Tony so I would be surprised if he matured,” Cassie said. 

“They both sorts of had to when April was born. She was a surprise and I know Dad came back not long after April’s mom left,” Mai said. Cassie nodded. Mai opened her phone and pulled up the last picture she had of her with April and Anthony. It happened to be a family photo of all five of them. Cassie looked surprised to see it. 

“They look so old,” Cassie said. 

“They do,” Mai said. “That is April and Anthony.”

“Anthony is like a mini Harley,” Cassie said. 

“Yea,” Mai said. She flipped to the next photo of her and some of her friends. Then she found one of her, Morgan, April, and Cassie. “This is us at an Avengers party. April was home from college and Morgan actually got out of whatever she does at Stark industries.”

“So I hang out with your family?” Cassie said.

“We called you Aunt Cassie when we were kids,” Mai said. 

“This must be weird for you then,” Cassie said.

“Not really,” Mai said. 

“This isn’t weird,” Cassie said.

“Spend a week with my family and nothing is weird anymore,” Mai said. Cassie laughed. 

“Do you mind if I steal Ms. Stark-Keener?” Nate asked.

“No, you can never see her again,” Cassie said, pulling Mai into a hug. Mai seemed surprised by this. 

“I just want to take my girlfriend out to see the view,” Nate said. 

“Oh so now we are dating,” Mai said. Nate rolled his eyes.

“Just come with me so I can show you something. I would rather not force you up there,” Nate said.

“I am stronger than you,” Mai pointed out.

“Spider strength wins,” Cassie said. 

“Come on Maiday,” Nate said. Mai sighed. 

“I guess I got to deal with the little annoyance,” Mai said. “We should talk about all the embarrassing things he did as a kid when I get back.” Cassie nodded as they left. Nate dragged her up to the roof where there were lights. She smiled. 

“When we were kids we used to hide up here. What do you think your dads would know that things haven’t changed?” Nate asked.

“This will always be our spot,” Mai said.

“Remember when your dad took me in when I was five,” Nate said.

“I do,” Mai said. “It was when I got my best friend.”

“No matter what we are friends before anything,” Nate said. 

“Of course,” Mai said as she moved closer and before she knew it they were kissing in their spot. Nate held her close as if she would disappear from him if he didn’t hold her close. This was something they had both wanted for a while. Mai pulled away and smiled.

“I need to talk to you about what is about to happen,” Mai said.

“You know something else,” Nate said.

“It’s about Tony Stark and Mary Parker and you need to know about this,” She said. “When the war starts….”

Octavia arrived in the cell as she was watched by the other prisoners. One man watched her specifically. 

“I heard there is a new spider hero,” the man said.

“There is,” Octavia said. “Her name is Mai but there is something wrong about her.”

“So I have heard. Your men are scared of her because she brought the Young Avengers together as Spider-Man said. Rumor is she looks like him,” the man said. 

“No one has ever seen Spider-Man,” Octavia scoffed. The man moved close to reveal Adrian Toomes. 

“I have and I know that he was snapped,” Toomes said. “Norman will be getting a bunch of us out soon. He has created a group of villains called Sinister Six. It would be nice to see a familiar face.”

“Norman Osborn is dead,” Octavia said.

“That is just what he wanted everyone to think,” Adrian said before he opened his cell and walked out. Octavia seemed surprised as he left without the guards knowing. 

Nate and Mai joined the others as they all talk. Cassie was laughing with the twins and Teddy. Gwen and Harry were staring at each other but didn’t say anything in front of the others but everyone knew that they liked each other. Teresa was the only one not talking to anyone. Mai walked over to her.

“You are like Peter,” she said.

“I get told that a lot,” Mai said.

“What is Peter like in the future?” Teresa said.

“A complete nerd who can’t keep his life together,” Mai said. Teresa laughed at that as if Mai just hit Peter a spot on.

“I’m guessing you are the same in all of that,” Teresa said.

“I am,” Mai said.

“When you were born, was I around much?” Teresa asked.

“You worked for SHIELD so you came around when you could,” Mai said.

“I was thinking about working there,” Teresa said. “Mom did and I know that she didn’t want any of his kids but I feel like that is the best place for me. Penny would probably say the same thing.” 

“I see less of Penny,” Mai said. “Papa and Penny meet once a year though and go to the cabin. Dad never would let us know why.” 

“Maybe you will find out when you get back home,” Teresa said. 

“I have a theory on what really happened,” Mai said. Teresa nodded as she focused on the room.

“I don’t belong to the superhero life, but I need Peter back to take back his position of helping Cassie with the YA,” Teresa said. The two talked a bit about stuff as Teresa tried to get to know Mai. The elevator started to move up as everyone looked confused. When the elevator opened. Cassie got up.

“Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott has returned so we all know what is coming. Well, I do.


	10. Infinity Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all begins... 
> 
> Scott's return, Mai meets her paternal grandparents

“Dad?” Cassie said as she looked at Scott for the first time in forever. Cassie moved over and hugged him. He held her close as he looked at Cassie surprised.

“It really has been five years,” Scott said. Cassie smiled at her dad.

“How did you come back?” Cassie asked. 

“I need to find the other Avengers,” Scott said. 

“Why?” Cassie asked. 

“I have an idea on how to bring anyone back,” Scott said. The team looked surprised. Mai and Nate looked like they were waiting for him to explain everything that they already knew. Scott explained his plan as the team listened. Cassie stayed near her father who she had thought she had lost. 

“So what now?” Teddy asked.

“We go to the compound,” Cassie said.

“I have somewhere else I need to go,” Mai said. Scott looked at her confused.

“What?” Cassie said.

“I have to go find Mary Parker,” Mai said. Nate looked at Mai and sighed. 

“I will go with Mai,” Nate said. “You all head back to the compound. We need the Avengers on this as soon as possible.” 

“Guess that a break before everything comes is not happening,” Tommy said as the others agreed. They all got ready as Cassie looked at the group.

“Young Avengers Assemble,” Cassie said as the team headed out on their missions.

Mai arrived at the place that she was told was where Mary Parker was living. Teresa had given them Mary’s address so they could talk to her. Mai knocked on the door as she waited for Mary to answer. The door opened.

“You are late,” Mary said annoyed as she let the two in. She walked over to the table as she worked on packing a bag.

“We are sorry,” Mai said. “We didn’t know that you were expecting us.”

“I have been expecting you for ten years,” Mary said. 

“You knew this was all going to happen,” Nate said.

“Nathaniel, I know about everything including your names,” Mary said as she looked at the two. “You are Nathaniel Richards and you are Mai Stark-Keener.”

“So you happen to know about us,” Mai said. 

“I know a lot of things,” Mary said. “Like why you both really came here today.”

“So you already know?” Mai said.

“I have known about my death for a while. I just recently put all the pieces together,” Mary said as she lifted the bag up. “Now we need to go and talk to Tony.”

“Why?” Nate asked.

“Tony is about to figure out time travel,” Mary said. “You both do realize what is happening?” 

“I do but Nate may need some better understanding,” Mai said. 

“The world is about to be saved and you two are part of the group that will save it,” Mary said. 

“I guess you also know about my fathers,” Mai said.

“I saw the future. I will never really get to see Peter again but I have accepted that” Mary said. She grabbed something before she turned to the two of them. “Now we were heading out if I remember.”

“We were,” Mai said. Though Mary was confusing her. 

“Great, you can tell me about April and Anthony on our way to meet with Tony. I will have a little time to know you but I will never get to know my other grandchildren,” Mary said. They followed her out to a car as she talked some more about everything. 

Arriving at the Stark Cabin felt off. It wasn’t like the cabin she remembered. Maybe because the other cabin wasn’t built yet. Mai got out first as she saw Tony picking up Captain America’s shield. 

“That is a really valuable shield,” Mai said. Tony turned to see her.

“Did Nat send you? You aren’t one of the young avengers are you?” Tony said. 

“I am, but not until years from now,” Mai said. 

“So you came to warn me not to do this,” Tony said.

“Actually I am here because you do this,” Mai said. “My name is Mai Stark-Keener. I’m your granddaughter.” Tony looked at her shocked.

“I hate to say it but she is telling the truth,” Mary said. Tony looked at her shocked to see her. “She looks just like our boy.” 

“I can’t deny how much she looks like Peter, but why is she here?” Tony asked.

“Long story short, I was sent back to keep a warlord from the future from appearing,” Mai said.

“So you are just here to help all of a sudden,” Tony said. 

“Is Morgan inside? The last time I saw her was the last time she was at the tower before she went off to get her Nobel Peace Prize,” Mai said. Tony looked at her confused as if she was something he had to figure out.

“How did you travel back?” Tony asked.

“In theory according to Cassie and another person, I always come back so time lets me interfere with the past,” Mai said. “It makes no sense to me but Cassie understands time travel better. Morgan would understand it. She studied time travel for years wondering if she could change certain events in our past.” 

“So your Peter’s kid,” Tony said.

“Yep,” Mai said. “I would hate to be Penny’s. She is kinda working for SHIELD all the time and she gets annoyed easier than Papa.” 

“I just wasn’t expecting to meet my grandchild today,” Tony said. 

“And I wasn’t expecting to meet my grandpa today,” Mai said. Pepper and Morgan came out and Morgan ran out to her dad.

“Please don’t leave,” she said. Mai smiled.

“You must be Morgan,” Mai said. Morgan looked at her as if she was a danger. “My name is Mai but my family calls me Maiday because of Nonna May.”

“Who is Nonna May?” Morgan asked.

“She is my grandmother. One of them. See I have three because my papa has two main mother figures on top of all these other mother figures,” Mai said. 

“That is a lot,” Morgan said.

“I also have this amazing aunt named Morgan who loves science and technology,” Mai said. Morgan smiled.

“I like science and tech,” Morgan said.

“My aunt used to take me to a treehouse that my papa built for her when she was ten and she loved to tell me stories about the adventures of Spider-Man and Iron Man,” Mai said.

“Daddy tells me about Spidey!” Morgan said.

“You want to hear a secret?” Mai asked. Morgan nodded. “When I was a little girl, Spidey saved my life because I was silly and didn’t listen to adults.”

“He did!” Morgan said excitedly. “He must be your favorite hero!” 

“He is,” Mai said. Morgan looked at her dad.

“You can leave if Maiday comes with you,” Morgan said. Mai laughed as did the others. Tony picked up Morgan and told her how special she was and how he would be back before she knew it. Mai went over to Pepper. 

“I’m Mai,” she said. 

“Pepper.”

“I know. I told this to Nonno but I am your granddaughter and you are kinda one of the grandmothers I was talking about,” Mai said. “I am Peter’s daughter. It is a long story on why I am here but I just wanted to properly introduce myself.”

“It is nice to meet you, Mai,” Pepper said.

“It is nice to see you again,” Mai said. Tony came back over as he handed Morgan to Pepper before kissing her. 

“So we are all heading to the compound,” Nate said.

“Yep,” Mai said. “You don’t mind if I ride with you?” Tony looked at her confused. “There is something I would like to talk to you about on the way to the compound.” 

“That is fine, Bambina,” Tony said. 

“You got the nickname down,” Mai joked as she got in the car and began to explain their plan connected to saving the world. Because the endgame had just begun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Young Avengers will return.


End file.
